Giffany
Attributes Giffany is classified under the "Offensive" playstyle. Ground Attacks Normal To be added Smash Attacks To be added Other Attacks To be added Aerial Attacks To be added Grabs and Throws To be added Special Moves Standard B: Electric Possession Giffany will enter an immobile state as the four (maximum) items and/or traps closest to her glow different colors. Following this, the player's next input decides which item or trap she possesses. *red item = up *green item = right *yellow item = down *blue item = left She will continue to possess the item or trap until B is pressed again. Afterwards, Giffany will require 6 seconds of cooldown time. If no button is pressed for 5 seconds, the move will be cancelled and Giffany will still need to cool down. The attack will fail if no items or traps are on the field. All trap effects are listed here. Side B: Love Train Giffany will hop into the front car of a small train and ram into anyone she comes across, dragging them along with her (1% continuously). She will continue to dirve the train until the player decides to bail by pressing B again. Giffany cannot turn the train around and any traps and items in her way will be removed. After the train goes offscreen, Giffany can't use it again for another 10 seconds. Up B: Electro-Port Giffany will turn into a streak of electricity and quickly fly in one of 8 directions, depending on player input. If an opponent is at either end of the attack, they will be stunned with slight knockback (5%). If an opponent is in her path, they will be dragged along with Giffany. The more damage Giffany has taken, the farther and faster she'll travel. Down B: Carry My Books Giffany will begin carrying a set of heavy books, halving her speed and jump height. If a character does a physical attack or grab to Giffany, they will instead take the books off her hands. Non-physical attacks and projectiles do not give the same results. If another character takes the books, they will gain the decrease and all their attacks will do 75% of what they would normally do if they attack Giffany. However, if a female character takes the books, Giffany will gain a temporary boost allowing her to do 1.25x more damage to that character. If the books are dropped at all (such as if Giffany is hit while holding them in a way that doesn't transfer the books), they can be used during Electric Possession. Final Smash: Welcome to Hoo-Ha's The animatronics from Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree will suddenly appear, as Giffany takes control of the one she does in the actual episode. She will then enter an immobile, Giga Bowser-esque state, where she can take damage, but won't take knockback. She will also be emitting electric shocks that damage anyone who gets too close (5-10%, stunning, and moderate knockback). The other animatronics will wander around and attack opponents (4%). These animatronics can be KO'd like Subspace enemies, so they aren't that hard to get around. After 30 seconds, or until the other animatronics are gone, Giffany will exit the animatronic she was possessing, and its parts can be thrown around like Samus's armor in Brawl. Unlike the books, these parts (ironically enough) can't be used during Electric Possession. Taunts To be added Other features To be added Costumes/Color Swaps *Default Color Swaps *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Melody *Bill Cipher *Blonde *Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) In Classic Mode TBA The Student Council TBA Trivia To be added Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Trophies Category:Trophies Category:Unlockables Category:Gravity Falls Category:Offensive